Opera of Doom!
The Opera of Doom was what happened when some penguins and puffles decided to make a random opera. The Opera Act One (Curtains pull up to reveal a puffle on a stool) Puffle1:LALALALALALALALALA welcome to our opera fair! (another puffle enters) Puffle2:We hope you have a great time there! Puffle1:There was a little chick... Puffle2:No, it was a tick!" Puffle1:Are you arguing with the script? Puffle2:Ohhhh, you are right! Puffle1:Well anyways there was a little tick... Puffle2:NO! The script says chick! Puffle1:Ok! Well there was this chick... Puffle2: That lived far from here! Puffle1:No, it was close to here! Puffle2: Certainly Not! Puffle1:That puffle is a liar! Puffle2:That puffle is a thief! Puffle1:She likes Serious Cat! Puffle2: Don't insult me, He likes Mabel and WHAT?! Puffle1 (mumbling): Wow that certainly wasn't in the script... Puffle1: Mabel rocks! WHAT?! is the very best! Puffle2: See, I told you he is weirder then Ben Hun's fun fest! (puffle1 pulls out a hammer) Puffle1: Do you see this hammer of doom? Puffle2: Yes I do, your wierdesty! Puffle1: Do you know who will feel it first? Puffle2: YOU! (puffle 2 grabs puffle1's hammer and whacks him on the head) (Director Benny comes onstage) Director Benny: HOW DARE YOU? I DO NOT APPROVE! ^&$#&%$$%#&%$%#&%$#$@&$#$@^%$! (puffle2 whacks Director Benny and he gets knocked out cold) End of Act One Act Two (the curtain opens, showing a pretty landscape) (in walks a blue penguin wearing a "I ♥ Judgies" shirt) Penguin: I love Judgies! Come to me my darling Judgies! (no noise except the wind) Penguin: Come to me my darling candy! (no noise at all) Penguin: Come to me, where you'l find a most handsome penguin who is willing to meet you!" (no noise, penguin's smile starts to fade) Penguin: Come to me you judgies!" (no noise, penguin starts to get angry) Penguin: COME TO ME YOU JUDGIES! (still no noise, and penguin gets furious) Penguin:COME TO ME YOU STUPID JUDGY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE EATEN! COME!COME!COME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SCREAM TO YOU LIKE MABEL! Stage Director (thoughtfully): You sound more like Ben Hun then Mabel. (penguin starts to rant and rave, and rips off the fake snow from the set and the fake sky starts to shake) Penguin:*%$*%$#^#@*^&(&$%*^%$*(^&%%$*^&$%%*^$%$%$*^$%^*$&$%$! (penguin finds Judgy lying on floor) Penguin: Oh at last I've found you! I'll hold you in my arms! I'll give you all my respect, and now I will eat you!" (penguin grabs Judgy and starts to bite it, but the fake sky falls on him and crushes the candy bar) Penguin (crushed under the fallen "sky"): I....want...mah..judgy. (police troops come in, arrest penguin and take him to the police station) ---- Police1: Here boss, we got him! He is a dangerous criminal which needs to be apprehended. Police Chief: Ok, I'll see him, but don't be such open-minded. Police2: Oh come on! As if, dear Jack would would be cuckoo in the head? Police3: Hey, Jack DOES like he is turning into a cuckoohead! (Jack's, aka police1's, head start starts to be transformed into a Cuckoo bird's head, with cheesy special effects) Police Chief: Oh well, I guess I was right. Police2 and 3 together: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HIDE ME! THIS WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT! Police Chief: L0LZ 1 1Z TURN1NG 1NT0 STR00D3L! L0LZ B34N R0(k$!!!111!!!!!!!11111!!!111!!!111111111!! (Police Chief turns into a Str00del Force member and starts throwing spam bombs everywhere) Police Chief: L0LZ 1N B34N W3 $p4M L0L 11!!!111111111111!!! Police2 and 3:RUN FOR IT! (Polices 2 and 3 dive under a table) Police1 Cuckoo Bird: Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Police Chief:L0LZ!1111!!!!!!!11 Police2: How are we ever going to get out of here? Police3: I dunno. Maybe try the door. (Police 2 and 3 rush for the door, but the door is suddenly blocked by Cuckoo Bird) Police3: Get out of our way! Police2:Yeah! Cuckoo Bird: Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Police Chief: L0LZ TH3R3 1Z 3$(4P3D PR1$10N3R! L0LZ Str00D3LZ R0(K! L0LZ 111!!!!!!!!111! (police chief throws spam bomb at polices 2 and 3 and they see to their horror that the prisoner has escaped!) Police 2 and 3: GET HIM! Escaped Prisoner: YEHAW! NOW I CAN GET MAH JUDGIES! Cuckoo Bird: Cuckoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Police Chief: L0LZ B34N R0(K$!111111!!!!!1 Police 2 and 3 together: We quit. End of Act Two Act Three (the curtain opens to show a female penguin heading a flock of sheep.) Sheeplady: Ahhhhh, I love the feel of the wind on my beak and a flock of sheep in front of me. (Director Benny jumps onstage) Director Benny: SHEEP? SHEEP? THERE ARE NO SHEEP IN THIS WIKI! I DO NOT APPROVE! Sheeplady: Oh, they were imported for a distant land! So far away that you would not know of it. Director Benny: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO IMPORT THINGS FROM OTHER WIKIS! I DO NOT APPROVE! Sheeplady: Wik-what? Logically if I own sheep I can care for them, right? Director Benny: DON'T TRY TO "LOGIC" ME! I KNOW YOUR DEPRAVITY! Sheeplady: Well, then I'll call for the Vikings of Logic! (sheeplady yells and some viking penguins show up) Vikings: Logic, Logic, Glorious Logic! Director Benny: STOP YOU LOUSY PARODIES! Sheeplady: In logic we spam! Vikings: Logic, Logic, Glorious Logic! Logic, Logic, Glorious Logic! Director Benny: YOU ARE SPAMMING! I DO NOT APPROVE! Sheeplady: LOL my logic PWNS your big mouth, and my vikings are the loudest in the universe! Vikings: LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Director Benny: SILENCE! (vikings scream so loud that they make Director Benny deaf) Sheeplady and Vikings all together: Logic beats all! (the raining boots o' doom start to fall) Vikings: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (the Viking's screams wreck their microphones and they start emitting audio feedback) Sheeplady: STOP YOU INFERNAL VIKINGS! FOR YOU ARE DRIVING MY SHEEP INSANE! (the screaming deletes the sheep and the Sheeplady) Sheeplady (while being deleted): Logic beats al- BZZZZZZZZT ZAP KABOOM! (silence) END OF ACT THREE Act Four (Austin8310 stumbles on stage) Austin: "MY FISH! MY FISH! OH I LOVE MY FISH! I GET MY WISH WITH MY BIG FISH!!! Benny: I do not approve! That singing is awful. Austin: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (swings fish at Benny) Benny: Activate the raining boots! Austin: The raining boots are no match for me, you will see! Benny: It is not the time to rhyme! Austin: But you just rhymed yourself, you half!!! Benny: Half doesn't even rhyme at all, you thrall! Austin: Stop mentioning things that don't belong here! Benny: You level two, you level two, I really hate you! Austin: I'm a level two fourth wall breaker, and I'll knock you onto a flaker! Benny: A flaker? You are desperate for rhymes, baker. Austin: I'm not a baker, I'm a maker! Benny: WHEN ARE THOSE BOOTS COMING?!?! Austin (horribly off tune): MY FISH! MY FISH! OH I LOVE MY FISH! I GET MY WISH WITH MY BIG FISH! Benny: #$%@#$%%! I DO NOT APPROVE! (The boots start raining) Austin: AIEEE! A WINNER IS NOT MEE! Benny: YOU SPOONY BARD! Austin: I'm not spoony, I'm loony! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Benny: AHHHHHH! HE'S LOONY! RUN FOR THE HILLS! Austin: THE HILLS? THE HILLS? (the fake sky falls on him) (Austin and Benny both faint.) ---- (the penguin from part two comes onstage) Penguin: OHHHHHHHHHHH, a JUDGIE! GIMME IT! (penguin picks up Austin's judgie) Penguin: Oh, judgie, I do not have the capacity to love a candy bar. I was cursed by a tribe of Gypsy Ninjas when I was a kid. Judgie (suddenly, in a loud voice): I KNOW. I WAS IN THAT TRIBE! Penguin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE ME! (penguin runs away) END OF ACT FOUR To be continued Trivia * Director Benny did not approve of his part in the play, but the Bureau of Entropy approved it before he could reject it. **The producers of the play have no idea who Director Benny actually is, they think that he is just a random weird yellow puffle who jumped onstage in Dystopian: The Musical!, not realizing that he can control most of the universe. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Events Category:Fun Pages Category:Plays Category:Stories Category:Main